


Ego's Survival Guide

by TheMostMelancholy



Series: Tales Of Luxfell [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostMelancholy/pseuds/TheMostMelancholy





	Ego's Survival Guide

One day, I was skinning an animal outside of town, and I got knocked out and dragged to a small camp filled with people of my own race. Has this ever happened to you? Will this ever happen to you? Well I'm here to tell you how to survive.  
My name is Ego, and I'm here to give you five simple tips!  
  
Number 1: Figure out your surroundings!  
Are you in a wooded area? How many trees are there nearby? Is it snowing? These are things you need to know! Small things can help you understand how far away you are from where you were knocked out.  
The amount of trees here tells me I'm not too far from town, as there is only one small forest in the area, and unless they used magic, I wasn't out long enough for them to drag me all the way to Stormwood! This will help for when I escape.  
  
Number 2: Get to know the people around you!  
If you're like me, this will be difficult. Those of my race aren't nearly as eccentric as I am, and it will be easy to annoy them! Tieflings are very cold and calculated, or just down right evil! And simply being one of them isn't gonna get me anywhere. Target someone who matches your personality, and you'll become friends quickly. The more friends you have, the easier it'll be to tear apart those guards. Thus far, everyone I've tried speaking to has given me the cold shoulder. That's a Tiefling for you!  
  
Number 3: Come up with a plan on your own!  
By this point, everyone hates you because they don't understand how great you are, so you're gonna have to make up your own plan.  
  
Number 4: Planning!  
This will be one of the hardest parts. A good plan must include enough of everything to work properly. If you're like me, you have no idea what you're doing. But that won't stop you.  
  
Number 5: Everything goes wrong!  
Sometimes, plans don't work out too well, and you get caught red handed. And then someone better equipped for escaping blows a hole into the wall and let's everyone out. But don't worry! This doesn't mean he was any better than you! The others were just intimidated by how great you are! Sometimes, being this amazing is a curse. But most of the time it isn't.  
  
If you find yourself in a similar situation, remember these tips! You'll be out in no time.


End file.
